


Sleepy Time

by SpiritFlare



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Original Character Ship, This is really cute :), sleepytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritFlare/pseuds/SpiritFlare
Summary: Tsuki is really tired so she wants to sleep with her boyfriend.





	Sleepy Time

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic. I made it cute.

*knock*

Minato woke up a quiet knocks on his dorm room door.

“Who is it?” the blue haired persona user sleepily asked.

The knocking stop and he heard a quiet but smoothly voice from behind his door. “Minato?...It’s Tsuki, can I come in?”

She was in relief as Minato quietly open the door. She blushed at the sight of his cutely yawn and his hair all over the place, which she found it cute. “What’s up?”

“Well, I’m...having those nightmares I told you about,...so can I sleep with you tonight?” She blushed while saying this. Minato noticed the shades of pink and red on her face and he smiled.

They been dating for a few months now, so it wasn’t uncommon for this to happen.

“Sure, you can sleep with me.” Her face lit up slightly and a smile on her face appeared. “Thank You Minato-Kun.” She hug him tightly, Minato being a little dizzy after she basically jump on him with the hug. He responded by hugging her tightly as well.

“Now come on, let’s go to sleep all right.” Minato combing his fingers though her short but not long blue hair. She blushed as he pulled away from her. “Are you sure this is fine without the rest of them finding out?” Tsuki asked.

“Yeah, this will be fine” he replied. He noticed Tsuki being a bit off balance and her eyes occasionally falling asleep. “Come on, your getting tired.”

He shifted his hand behind her back to guide her to his bed. They both hopped in his bed and Tsuki was blushing when she saw Minato turn around to see her face.

“Tsuki...” He gently run his hand down her face. “...are you okay?”

Tsuki takes his hand and put it around her waist. “I’m a little embarrassed, because this is the first time I’ve done this.”

Minato uses his hand on Tsuki’s waist to pull her close to him and snuggle up with her. His other hand to comb though her hair again.

“It’s okay, trust me I’m a little embarrassed too.” He said with him smiling. Tsuki started to get closer to Minato. Only a few centimeters apart from their faces.

“Minato....”

“Yes, Tsuki?”

“...can I do this?”

With that she put her head on his shoulder and hug him close. His face started turning pink. 

“Tsuki! What are you-“

Minato realize that Tsuki was fast asleep. He was mainly embarrassed at her body leaned up against him, especially her chest.

Tsuki...Why are you hug me like that? I can see your....

“Minato....”

She’s talking in her sleep...Might as well just go along with it


End file.
